Many appliances used in the kitchen contain cutting or macerating knives or blades which can be rotated at reasonably high speeds by means of powerful electric motors and thus can present significant risk to users, as well as to children and others who may interfere with unattended appliances, unless appropriate safety measures are incorporated.
Most kitchen appliances manufactured by reputable companies have safety systems intended to protect users, and others, from accidental contact with rotating knives or blades, and most existing systems work reasonably well under most circumstances. However, there is a continual quest for safety systems exhibiting improved security and robustness, and moreover legislation is continually being introduced to ensure that adequate safety standards are established and met. The present invention aims to provide a safety system conforming to all current safety legislation and which, moreover, is user friendly. The invention also aims to provide an electrically powered kitchen appliance incorporating such a safety system.